Arbitrations
Arbitrations is an alert-style game mode, featuring elite versions of endless missions with various modifiers. It was introduced in . All Star Chart nodes must be completed before participating in . Unlike unlocking Nightmare Mode missions, this also extends to completing Dark Sectors, Void and Derelict nodes. Mutalist Alad V assassination and Jordas Golem assassination nodes are not required. Speaking to the Arbitrations Vendor NPC in the Arbiters of Hexis room at any of the Relays will reveal a list of the Star Chart nodes not completed. Mechanics There is only one Arbitration up at any given point on the Star Chart. The Arbitration alert changes every hour. *The mission type are always endless (Survival, Interception, Defense, Excavation, Defection, or Infested Salvage). Enemy level starts around Lv.60-80 and increases from there. *'Players cannot revive themselves or other players. Once a player loses all their HP, they do not enter Bleedout phase; they die immediately.' **A Sentinel mod Sacrifice also does not work in Arbitration. **However Nidus' passive, Oberon's Phoenix Renewal and Wukong's Defy still function normally. *Rewards are on a ABCC~C rotation. After the first two rotations, the Arbitration will continue on the C rotation endlessly. **Rewards are earned at half the rate as normal missions (e.g. Survival gives one reward every 10 minutes, Defense gives one reward every 10 waves). *Failing the mission keeps any rewards earned at the end of a rotation but not the resources or credits the enemies dropped. *To encourage gameplay diversity, players are given a +300% Ability Strength bonus and a +300% Damage bonus to a random Warframe and Weapon for each alert. The affected Warframe and weapon change from one player to another: for example, one player could be given bonuses for playing with Excalibur and/or a Skana while another player can be given bonuses for playing with Mag and/or a Braton. **The bonus can also be applied for Warframes and Weapons the player does not own. *Arbitration Shield Drones will spawn amongst the enemy ranks. They function similarly to Shield Ospreys, but instead grant complete Damage and Warframe Ability immunity to itself, and to nearby enemies (except other Arbitration Drones). *Each endless mission type has added difficulty: **Survival: Life Support Capsules are worth 75% of usual. **Interception: Enemy towers fill 2x faster. **Defense: Defense target is a roaming NPC similar to Sortie Defense. Downtime between waves is reduced to 2 seconds. **Excavation: Defense time is increased from 100 seconds to 180 seconds, and power cores charge 10% in place of 20%. **Defection: Rescue targets cannot be revived. **Infested Salvage: Consoles have half their normal health. Rewards Rewards are given out at half the rate as normal missions and are on a ABC~C rotation, C continuing endlessly. Upon extraction, players will obtain a single sample of Vitus Essence for every rotation they have completed. This essence can be traded for cosmetic items, and from an Arbiters of Hexis NPC in Relays. Tips *The Arbitration Shield Drones are immune to all Warframe abilities and can share this trait with enemies around them on top of the damage immunity. On the other hand, destroying the drones causes a powerful explosion that deals massive damage to enemies in the area of the explosion. It's recommended that players deal with the drones as quickly as possible. Projectile launchers or weapons with large projectile hitboxes such as Arca Plasmor are ideal for this task, as the drones are fairly small and move around quickly. **The ability immunity extends to Limbo's Rift Plane, in that they are unable to enter it and therefore cannot be killed by someone inside the Rift even while inside a Cataclysm. You can still switch to your Operator to damage the drones as it cannot enter the Rift Plane either. Enemies protected by the drones will not damage players inside the rift. *In many cases, it is not recommended to play as the Warframe suggested by the Arbitration. Survival of yourself, your teammates, and the objective (depending on mission type) is key to success, so it is wise to use a frame with high effective health such as Rhino, Nezha, Inaros, or a frame with healing and damage reduction support such as Trinity or Oberon. Killing the enemies is no harder than a sortie mission, so the large increase in power strength is welcome, but ultimately unnecessary. *'''Play it safe. '''Remember that you cannot revive yourself or your teammates: death is instant and permanent. Stay close to your teammates and proceed with extreme caution, especially in later rotations where every hazard can potentially cost your squad the mission. *Ancient Healer will apply its protection to the Arbitration Shield Drones, giving them a 90% damage resistance and immunity to status and crowd control effects. It is advised to kill Ancient Healers before the Drone gets close to them. *Oberon's Phoenix Renewal is very useful because it can prevent your teammates from being killed. *Specters can be used to aid you and your allies throughout these missions, making it ideal to bring them in situations were defending a key point is the objective, most noteably defense, interception or infested salvage missions. It isn't advised to use specters that do not prioritize following the player (ancient healer specter, charger specter etc) in the other endless missions such as Survival, Defection, Excavation as movement is mostly key to success. **Trinity warframe specters are able to heal the defense target in defense missions, while also offering great energy generation, making it an ideal warframe specter to bring to this mission type. **Ancient healer specters can be used to reduce incoming damage greatly for you and your teamates and Shield offspreys can be used to grant extra shields and a greater shield regen rate. **Other specters that have no special abilities or traits, such as the charger or roller specter are not really reccomended as their durability is very little and they tend to not follow the player, but they can serve as a distraction, drawing agro away from both you and your teamates. Bugs *The randomly selected 300% Power Strength and 300% Weapon Damage bonus does not apply to all Primed Warframes and Weapons, despite it working on some of them. *Gara's Splinter Storm is able to damage and kill Arbitration Shield Drones, against the design intention. Trivia *Arbitrations were originally known as "Elite Alerts". *If the player has not completed all the nodes within the star chart, the Arbiters of Hexis will respond (with a different voice from the syndicate) that you have not completed all of the nodes. de:Schiedsgericht pt:Arbitragem Category:Update 23 Category:Missions